Big Red Car (video)/Gallery
Gallery BigRedCarVideoTitle.jpg|Video Title DancePartyTitleCard.jpg|Re-release Title Card as Dance Party Big Red Car Video 0001.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car JeffSleeping-BigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car Big Red Car Video 0002.jpg|Jeff out from the Big Red Car BigRedCar-JeffinPyjamas.jpg|Jeff in pajamas while sleeping CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?-Prologue.jpg|"Let's all point our fingers and do the twist together! Yeah, yeah!" GregandJeff7.jpg|Greg and Jeff Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist.jpg|"Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" AnthonyandMurray4.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheWigglesinWagstheDogIntro.jpg|The Wiggles and Murray holding a plate of bones WagstheDogDebut.jpg|"Wags the Dog" WagsTheDog(Song).jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog GregandWags.jpg|Greg and Wags JeffandWags.jpg|Jeff and Wags GregandAnthony4.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog lying on the floor Five Little Joeys.jpg|The Wiggles with kids as the joeys Dr. Murray.jpg|Doctor Murray AnthonyinDiDickiDoDum.jpg|Anthony introducing the song DiDickiDoDum-Prologue.jpg|"HUH?!?!?!" Di Dicki Do Dum.jpg|The Irish dancers DiDickiDoDum2.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy, Henry, Wags and the Irish dancers JeffandGregasCows.jpg|Jeff and Greg I'm A Cow.jpg|The Wiggles dressed up as cows GregandAnthony5.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheWigglesFlapping.jpg|The Wiggles flapping up to the sky DotheFlap.jpg|The Wiggles and the friends flapping JeffandCaptainPaulFeathersword.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword (as Paul Field) AnthonyandHenry3.jpg|Anthony and Henry GregandDorothy7.jpg|Greg and Dorothy CaptainFeathersword-PaulField.jpg|Paul Field as Captain Feathersword OnYourHolidayIntro.jpg|The intro on "On Your Holiday" OnYourHoliday-Jeff.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard OnYourHoliday.jpg|Greg singing about holidays GregandAnthony6.jpg|Greg at the beach OnYourHoliday-Park.jpg|Greg and Jeff in the park OnYourHoliday-Circus.jpg|Greg and Murray at the circus OnYourHoliday2.jpg|The Wiggles, the kids and a female parent waving GreginBigRedCar.jpg|Greg GreginBigRedCar2.jpg|Greg wearing his sunhat on his head MurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray wearing fishing hat MurrayinBigRedCar2.jpg|Murray holding a fish JeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff with horse AnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony wearing feather bonnet BigRedCar-AnthonyPlayingBagpipes.jpg|Anthony playing bagpipes Hat On My Head Introduction.jpg|The Wiggles wearing hats Hat On My Head.jpg|"Hat On My Head" AnthonyandGreg6.jpg|Anthony and Greg AnthonyandGreg-BigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Anthony Greg's Magic Bag Trick.jpg|Magic Greg doing the trick of "The Magic Bag" Greg'sMagicShow-VaseofMagicFlowersTrick.jpg|Magic Greg doing the trick of the "Vase Of Magic Flowers" AnthonyandGreg-BigRedCar2.jpg|Magic Greg and Anthony Brown Girl In The Ring.jpg|"Brown Girl In The Ring" Georgia's Song Introduction.jpg|Murray with Rose and Michael MurrayinBigRedCar3.jpg|"Now let's use our eyes to watch and our ears to listen." GeorgiaCook.jpg|Georgia Cook Georgia's Song.jpg|"Georgia's Song" Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea Introduction.jpg|Jeff and three kids doing dress up as pirates Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea.jpg|Captain Feathersword and The Wiggles with a pirate girl on the friendly pirate ship IMG_3458.PNG|"This pirate ship's really rocking now." IMG 2830.PNG|Pirate Greg LeanneHalloran.jpg|Leanne Halloran as the girl pirate IMG_3459.PNG|Pirate Jeff IMG_2831.PNG|Pirate Murray Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the pirate mates such as The Wiggles, the pirate girl and pirate kids doing the pirate dance of "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" Dorothy's Dance Party Introduction.jpg|Greg with Henry and Dorothy. Henry is telling Greg that he is on his way to Dorothy's dance party IMG_3190.PNG|Henry the Octopus IMG_3191.PNG|Dorothy the Dinosaur MurrayinDorothy'sDancePartyIntroduction.jpg|"I'm going to the dance party!" AnthonyinDorothy'sDancePartyIntroduction.jpg|"I'm going to the dance party, too!" JeffinDorothy'sDancePartyIntroduction.jpg|"We're all going to the dance party!" WagsinDorothy'sDancePartyIntroduction.jpg|"Even Wags is going to the dance party." DorothytheDinosauronDrums2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur on drum-set Dorothy's Dance Party.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" JeffandMurray.jpg|Jeff and Murray IMG_3192.PNG|Fender Telecaster guitar CaptainFeathersword-Dorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|John Field as Captain Feathersword Dorothy'sDanceParty2.jpg|''No caption available'' IMG_2621.PNG|Anthony's drums AnthonySilvestriniinThomastheTankEngineShirt.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini in a "Thomas the Tank Engine" shirt" IMG_2622.PNG|Anthony Silvestrini AnthonyandCaptainFeathersword2.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword Big Red Car Video_0003.jpg|The Wiggles saying goodbye Big Red Car Song.jpg|The Wiggles and the friends riding in the Big Red Car BigRedCar(Song)2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car outside waving TheWiggles-BigRedCar1995EndCredits.jpg|"The Goodbye Dance" TheWiggles-BigRedCar1995EndCredits2.jpg|Choreographer Leanne Halloran TheWiggles-BigRedCar1995EndCredits3.jpg|Timothy Rioseco, Donna and Judy Halloran CaptainFeathersword-PaulField2.jpg|Captain Feathersword HereWeGoDorothy.jpg|Deleted Song: "Here We Go Dorothy" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1995Live.jpg|The Wiggles in 1995 concert clip of "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GetReadytoWiggle-1995Live.jpg|A 1995 concert clip of "Get Ready to Wiggle" Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries